


休息室的激情

by jd790402



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, 亀と山p - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jd790402/pseuds/jd790402
Summary: 在音樂番的休息室發生一場火熱的事情
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Yamashita Tomohisa
Kudos: 5





	休息室的激情

這一次山下智久跟龜梨和也都有參加MS音樂番，一位是KAT-TUN出場，一位是solo出場， 兩人相約在後台見到面。

「P，你來了」

「對啊，表演完了嗎？」

「嗯，表演完了，你看我今天帥不帥」龜梨和也在山下智久面前如同小孩一般，想要被他稱讚，龜梨在山下面前轉了一圈，給他看自己身上穿的衣服是不是很好看，是不是很配他。

「嗯，今天很帥！」看到這樣的龜梨和也，心裡感到很開心，且這樣的卡咩真的好好看！真想親他。

這時候山下將龜梨拉到自己的懷裡，抱了一下，在他耳邊說，「你很美」輕輕在耳朵吹氣，並輕咬一下耳垂。

耳垂剛好是龜梨的敏感部位，山下智久成功的讓龜梨發出了只有山下聽的到的呻吟聲。

「這裡是後台！」龜梨很緊張的看著後台的人，很怕別人看到這樣的自己。

「不會有人發現的，來我的休息室」山下智久抓著卡咩的手臂往他個人的休息室走去，在走去前跟KT另兩位說，「我把卡咩帶走」

上田回說「好，反正都表演完了」

「嗯嗯，掰啦」

山下就光明正大的帶走龜梨和也。

來到休息室後，把門鎖上，一手直接扣著龜梨和也的腰，一手輕輕抬起和也的下巴，親了上去，舌頭撬開牙齒，伸了進去，與龜梨舌頭糾纏一起，互相交換唾液，直到龜梨被吻到沒力後才放開他。

「卡咩～好想你」真的是一日不見如隔三秋。

「不是昨天才⋯」話未說完，山下智久在度親上去，這一次手開始不規矩了，手隔著衣服，來到雙臀，揉捏按摩，順時將下半身壓力自己，兩人下半身緊貼在一起，可以感受對方的分身變大。

手揉捏完後，來到前面，把褲頭解開，伸了進去，摸著被內褲包著的分身

「舒服嗎」山下聲音變低沉的。

「嗯～好舒服」龜梨舒服的呻吟起來，但知道是休息室也不敢太大聲。

沈溺在情慾中的龜梨和也，真的很美，讓山下不由自主的漲大許多，好想進入那溫柔又緊緻的地方，可是知道等等要上台不能這樣做。

將內褲往下拉，漲大的分身露了出來，手握住分身，上下滑動，指尖在鈴口輕輕滑過。

龜梨和也靠在山下身上雙手緊握著山下智久衣服，呻吟聲不斷的從口中液出，「p，我⋯不⋯嗯～」

山下手指來到嘴唇，「卡咩嘴巴打開」龜梨的嘴巴打開後，山下把手指伸入嘴內，與玩弄一下他的舌頭，讓手指充滿唾液後，抽出來，到雙臀縫中，輕輕按摩後穴外的皺摺，讓後穴放鬆，按摩差不多，深入一指，在內壁裡面按著，尋找一點，再深入一指，兩指在內壁按著，然後龜梨突然叫了出來「p，真的～不可⋯啊～」山下確定找到那點後，一直刺激那點，龜梨和也受不了刺激直接射了出來，山下智久的手指也跟著退出，一退出，龜梨感到體內空虛，很想要有東西填滿自己。

「和也射真的多」山下智久看著自己手上的精液，還有一些噴到衣服上及地板。

「抱歉」龜梨目光也跟山下看了周遭，臉更加紅了。

這時聽到工作人員在呼叫山下智久，山下智久瞬間拿起衛生紙將手擦拭乾淨，衣服也沾到一些，也擦乾淨後，看了龜梨，親了一下，「我走了」

「可⋯」龜梨眼神往山下的下半身看，山下也跟著往下看。

兩人笑了出來，但時間真的要來不及了，山下智久直接開門走了出去。

山下智久壓著慾望，往台上走去，跟主持人談話結束後，走到表演台上進行唱歌，如果大家注意到下半身，是可以隱約看到有凸起一處，還好外套夠長，至少可以遮住一些。

但世人被山下智久的帥氣給迷上、並未注意其他地方。

龜梨和也在山下智久走後，慢慢的穿起衣服，並拿起衛生紙把手擦乾淨，也把衣服及地板上的精液擦乾淨後，等待山下回來。

過沒幾分鐘，山下表演完後，就直接回到休息室，一開門就看到卡咩坐在椅子上自拍。

當然龜梨也看到山下回來了，用著撫媚的眼神看了山下一眼，挑逗著他。

有點消下去的慾望瞬間上來了。

趕緊將門關起來並鎖上後，走到龜梨身邊，讓他起來趴在桌子上把褲子脫掉後，手直接來到雙臀縫隙中，探入2指，按摩一下，在探入1指，三指在內壁裡按著，並刺激敏感點，山下覺得差不多了，把手指抽出，換上自己的分身，在穴口外頂了一頂。

此時龜梨體內非常空虛，好想要他的碩大填滿自己，「進來～」

山下直接頂了進去，頂到最裡面，讓龜梨很滿足的呻吟起來。

「P～」

山下雙手扶著腰間，規律的動著，唇在龜梨背上種下許多草莓。

「卡咩我想看看你」山下智久直接把龜梨和也翻轉過來，讓他面對自己，這樣可以看到沈溺在情慾中的和也是多麼動人。

山下身體往下壓，讓分身更往裡面頂。

「啊～好深～好棒」

山下更加賣力的動著，龜梨在山下的耳邊一直叫出美麗動人的聲音。

山下分身一直刺激著龜梨的前列腺，一手握住小卡咩，在雙重刺激下，「啊～～不行～了」龜梨射了出來，山下還沒射還在裡面動著。

還沈溺在高潮中的龜梨，山下智久也差不多了，在最後衝刺後，在和也的體內射出，剛好射在前列線上，龜梨和也再一次小高潮。

山下退出龜梨體內，體內的精液也流了下來。

「卡咩我帶你去清理」

山下抱著卡咩走到衛浴間，清理身體完，並把休息室整理一下後，雙雙一起離開，回到了家裡了。


End file.
